Boys, Boys and More Boys
by K Entertainment Co-Founder
Summary: Samantha isn't doesn't have a normal life. She has to move and go to an all boys school in the north. This means leaving her best friend Harry. Also she will soon find out her real father is the most hated person in the wizarding world.
1. Welcome to durmstang

**Summary****: Life for Samanatha isn't so typical. She just found out that she has to move to the north and go to an all boys school. Why?She has know idea. Moving also means that she has to leave her best friend Harry behind. Maybe its because she will soon find out that her father is the most hated and feared person in the wizarding world. **

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Durmstrang**

There was a little girl and boy around the age of eleven sitting on a swing set. The little girl had light blue eyes and dirty blonde long hair that stopped aroud mid-back she wore a collared blue shirt and black short with some white sandal. The little boy had bright green eyes hidden under untidy black hair with a shirt and jeans a little to big for him.

They've been sitting there on the swing set just kicking the dirt around. They were sitting there for 3 minutes in total silence just listening to their surrounding. She was afraid Harry was mad and she didn't want to leave on bad terms with him, seeings as she was leaving for the north tomorrow.

" So when will I see you agian?" Harry asked.

" Next summer thats when we're comming back to see my grandmother" Samanatha replied.

"Oh..." he said.

" I think I should get home" Sam said getting up and turning toward Harry.

" yea me to... I'm going to miss you" Harry said.

" I'll miss you too" Sam said.

They hugged eachother and then went their separate way.

Sam and her parents walked onto the dock where there was a huge ship. There were many other kids( who all happen to be boys) that was a round her age and much older. She looked around to see if she could see other girls while keeping a tight hold on her mothers hand.

" why do I have to go to this school any ways?" she asked here mother.

" because its a good school and plus your father knows the headmaster" her mother informed.

Sam continued to look around. Her father took her luggage over to the crew mates and helped them board it on the ship. Many of the boys were looking at her weirdly as if they never saw a girl in there life. There was a loud horn that sounded informing everyone that they should board the ship. Sam and her parents walked over to the entrance of the ship. Sam gave her parents one last huge and boarded the ship.

She walk onto the ship and walked over to the railing of the ship to get on last glipse of her parents before being usher down to the cabin of the ship. Down in the cabin there were all kinds of boys from tall to short. Sam walked through the cabins looking for a place to sit. She finally came to an empty cabin. She walked in and took a seat by the window. She looked out to see nothing but the ocean.

The door had opened and she turned to see another girl about her age. The girl had light brown eyes, a button nose and jet black shoulder length hair with a surprised look on her face. She wore a pink tank top and jeans shorts with pink flip flops.

" Oh sorry I thought no one was in here" the girl said." Oh you can stay if you want I dont mind" Sam said.

" Thanks." She said plopping down in the seat acroos from Sam. "My name is Jennifer, by the way, but you can jst call me Jen for short." She held out her and Sam eyed it for a moment beore puting her own hand out and shaking Jens'." I'm Samanatha, Sam for short" Sam said.

" So how did you get in" Jen asked. " My dad knows the head master" Sam stated." Oooooohhhh your that Sam... I thought you were a boy" Jen said." What are you talking about?" confusion written across Sam's face.

" My dads the headmaster he told me about you he just failed to mention that you were a girl" Jen said. Oh so you always knew you were going to this school?" Sam asked." No. Actually I was supposed to go to Beauxbatons. But my dad thought I would get more discipline if I go to his school." Jen explained.

" Oh thats lame so have you always lived up here?" Sam asked." No, I used to live in Paris" Jen said." Wow. I used to live in London" Sam said." Really? Do you know Harry Potter lives there." Jen said amazed.

" Yea I know that he's my best friend" Sam said." WHAT! Do you know how famous he is?" Jen asked excitedly. Um no. To me he's just Harry. And why is he so famous? I mean I couldn't even tell him I was a witch cuz my mom said I couldn't tell anyone or show them any of my powers" Sam said.

" He freakin defeated He Who Must Not Be Named" Jen practically yell."O...Kay and who is th..." Sam was interrupted when the door open and a boy that look three years older than Sam and Jen walked in. The boy had sort of a serious facial expression. He had short dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He had a rather musculane built.

" oh sorry I thought you vere someone else" he said with a bulgarian accent." oh its okay. Anyways hi i'm Jen and this is Sam." Jen said." I'm Viktor Krum nice to me you, you two must be new" he said." Yea. So how long have you been going to this school" Sam asked.

" Three years. You'll like it it's a fun place. Hope all the others vont give you a hard time" Viktor said." What do you mean?" Jen asked." Well Headmaster Karkaroff told us at the end of last year that we will have two girls attending this year and well... your going into an abattior" Victor informed.

" What?" Jen and Sam said simutaniously." Yea it was said that many of them vant to date you and others don't vant anything to do with you." Viktor said." well thats fine it won't matter because I really don't want to be here anyway" Sam said." Yea and dad will kill me" Jen said.

For the rest of the ride there Viktor told them all about the school and how much they would like Durmstrang and about the many different things they will an hour later Vikor left to get dress like everyone else. Sam and Jen got dressed all burgundy. Burgundy pants and a burgundy shirt with dark brown boots. There was a loud horn that signaled that it was time to leave the ship.

Everyone made their way off the boat. Jen and Sam grabbed their jackets and left the ship. When they got off the ship the coldness of the enviorment was cold enough that it felt like a million punches to the chest. They pulled their coats tighter around them. Many of the older boy gave a little chuckle at their actions to stay warm.

"First Years" they heard a deep voice off in the distance.

They followed the voice until they came to a tall, skinny, dark skinned man. When all of the first years were accounted for he turn and all of the young kids follow. They walked over to a few sleds. They were told to get two to a sled. Sam and Jen immediately got a sled together. When everyone got onto a sled, they started to move. They were riding for about a minute or two before they saw a building start to come in persective. When the building became bigger and clearer they heard the man yell:

"WELCOME TO DURMSTRANG!"

They all turn to the man to find that he wasn't there anymore. They turn back forward to notice that the sleds weren't going to stop any time soon. Panic. That was the first thing that settled in their minds.

Many of the boy were screaming like little girls and others looked like theye were on the verge of crying. Soon they heard the ground crack. The ground gave in and broke. They all started to fall and they were all screaming until they started to here laughter. Many who had there eyes closed, opened them and they all noticed that they were in a giant room.

They turned to see that they were in The Well (cafeteria). All of the older boys were laughing and many of the younger boys started to turn red from embarrassment.

" Alright settle down, settle down." Headmaster Karakaroff said from a long table which also sat the other teachers. " Welcome! I hope our little prank didn't scare you too much. You all can take a seat anywhere you please."

All of the younger kids looked around and took there seats. Sam and Jen took some seats by Viktor.

" I would like to make a few announcements before dinner." the Headmaster informed." Firstly welcome all old and new! Secondly many of you have noticed that we have two very special students. Will the two young ladys join me in front of the head table."

Sam and Jen walked up to the table. While Karakaroff made his way around. He gave Jen a hug and a kiss. He gave Sam a firm hand shake.

" Your taller than your father let on" Karakaroff said.

" Well many of you are wondering who these two young ladys are. Well here on my left is my wonderful daughter Jennifer Karakaroff, and on my right is Samantha Hybrid the daughter of an old friend of mines." Headmaster Karakaroff said.

" So have you talked to any of the other students" Karakaroff asked Jen.

" Yea. We meet Viktor Krum." Jen said.

" Ah Krum. Nice boy, stick with him and you'll achieve great things." Headmaster said with a smile.

" Well now lets all enjoy dinner" with that Sam and Jen went back to their sat and Karakaroff took his seat back at the head table.

The doors opened and there were hundreds of house elves running to different tables with tons of food. They sat the food on the tables and then left and went back to were ever they came from. Everyone started to dig in and eat their fill. Many of the boys around Jen and Sam were eating like pigs. They looked at each other and gave a little chuckle. After an half an hour the elves came back. Half of them had ice cream and pudding while the others took the the uneaten food and took it away.

Everyone got a little of all the desserts except Sam.

" Hey don't you vant some?" A boy by her asked.

" I can't" Sam said.

" Why not?" Jen asked.

" Uh I can't have sweets, if I do I get too hyper active" Sam told them.

" So you can't have one little bite" Viktor asked.

" Nope" Sam said.

" ookkay" Jen said.

Sam watched as everyone ate. Everyone ate and talked until the elves came back. When the elves left everyone looked up to the head talbe.

" Now seeing as everyone has ate their fill lets move onto important matters. Firstly, no one is tobe out of their beds after hours. Secondly, rooms. There will be four to a room which has already been decided on and you can find your room number and roommates on the wall of the towers. Thirdly, tomorrow will be the first day of classes so rest up. Now Bed!" Headmaster Karakaroff said.

Everyone made their way off to the tower. The first years just started to follow the older boys. Viktor and some other boys showed Sam and Jen to the towers. On the way up they got to know four more boys, one was named Mark, a third year, who perferred to be called Ukomotzi. He loves manga and animes. There was Mikey, a fifth year, Viktor said that they should watch out for him because he's pervert and loves porno's. There were twins both fellow first years also, Terry who loved all kinds of animal and Perry who loved the game Quidditch.

When we got up to the towers we went and look at the room arrangments. Terry and Perry were rooming with two boys by the names of Nejat and Seon, both seventh years. Ukomotzi, Mikey and Vikor were all rooming with a boy named Kyle, a sixth year. Jen and Sam were rooming with each other in a room that they were told was at the top of the tower. The two made their way up followed by Viktor and the others. On the way up the other stopped on their landing and went into their rooms.

When they finally got to their room there was a statue of a lioness in a lying postition infront of the door. When Sam tried to go pass it roared.

" What the fuck" Jen said.

" Names" the Lioness demanded.

" Jennifer Karakaroff"

" Samantha Hybrid"

The Lioness got up and moved to the side to let them enter. They walked in and saw two King sizes beds on either side of extremely huge rooms. Above one bed was a S and the other a J. They walked over to the beds. Their trunks were infront of their beds. On top of Sam's trunk was a cage was her white ferret Madeline. She took out the ferret and put her on the bed. Sam moved the cage and got a pair of pajama's out of her trunk. She got the one's that had Winnie the Pooh on them.

Jen went over to her bed and jumped on it and laid their. She looked on her bedside table and saw her parakeet. She got up and went to here trunk and got her pajama's and some bird seeds to give to Eddy (the parakeet). She feed him and then changed. Sam was already in her bed with Madeline by her side when Jen finished changing. Jen blew out her light and crawled into her bed.

The next morning when Sam woke up, she took a look at her clock to find that it was seven o'clock in the morning. She rolled over and hit something.

" ouch that hurt" She heard Jen's voice say.

" WHAT THE FUCK! Jen why are you in my bed" Sam said jumping up.

" Ow don't be so loud gosh I mean there are people trying to sleeping" Jen said rolling over.

" Jen I repeat why are you in my bed" Sam said pulling the covers off of Jen.

" Jeez I had a bad dream and I didn't want to sleep alone so I came over." Jen said and Sam just gave her a weird look. " What you didn't seem to mind when I asked."

" excuse me ma'am's" They heard a squeaky voice from the foot of the bed say. They looked over the bed and saw a little house elf.

" yes?" Jen said.

" your baths are ready and you school uniforms are also in there" the house elf said.

" oh well thank you uh... whats your name" Sam asked.

" Maria ma'am" Maria the house elf said.

" well thank you Maria" Sam said.

Sam and Jen got up and went into the bathrooms and to their baths. They got out and got dressed, brushed their teeth, got their books and made their way down the stairs. Many if the boys were just getting up and leaving there rooms with towels and tooth brushes. Many of them didn't have on shirts.

**Jen POV...**

As Sam and me walked down from our room we saw all of the boys just getting up. Most came out with no shirts on and boy did I almost faint. We came up to Viktor's room amd knock on the door. Mikey answered the door.

" Hey Mikey is Viktor here" Sam asked.

" Um no he isn't. I think he went on his morning jog." Mikey said.

" Oh Okay we'll meet you guys down at breakfast then." I said.

Sam and I continued downstairs and passing more and more hot boys. On the way down I some times tripped on purpose to touch their chest. I did it to about six guys who just gave a little chuckle when I said sorry.

" Jen stop doing that" Sam told me.

" Hey I can't help it their all over me, I mean look at me" I said which just made Sam laugh.

" Yea I'll let you believe that" Sam said.

" Hey that hurt right here you know" I said pointing to my heart and giving a sad face.

" Yea suuure it did." Sam said.

We made it down stairs and went to one of the tables and sat down and started on breakfast. About ten minutes later Mikey, Ukomotzi, Terry, Perry and Viktor joined us. We all talked and laughed at random things. After a few minutes we all got up and went to get our schedules. Mine read:

**Class**** - ****Professor**

**1. Transfiguration - Professor Montecinos **

**2. Charms - Professor Robcorneil**

**3. Herbology - Professor Brightharp **

**4. History of Magic - Professor Strickland **

**5. Defense Against the Dark Arts - Professor Mecletchie**

**6. Potions - Professor Degirmenci**

**7. Astonomy - Professor Cardenales**

Sam's schedule read the same as mine which we were happy about. The others told us that most of the teachers were nice at times but the meanest was Professor Strickland. I guest her name works for her then. We all went our separate ways.


	2. Challenge to belong

**Year one**

**Summer- Fall**

**Chapter 2: The Challenge**

Jen and Sam made their way back to the towers to start on some their school work which was due in two days. They were almost to their room when a boy that looked to be five years older than them gave Jen a letter.

" What does it say?" Sam asked.

" Um... my dad want to meet with us in the Battle Fields" Jen answered.

They looked at the boy with confusing looks.

" Where's that?" Jen asked.

" I'll take you" He said.

They follow him all the way down under the school. They walked up to these huge double doors, and opened them to find a huge field. Off in the distance there were trees that looked like it made up a forest and just to the right of them was a huge lake.

The room looked like it never ended. They could also see a few animals running around here and there. They looked up and they saw that there was even a sky. The looked around and saw the whole school around a cage. There was a group of boys, Headmaster Karakaroff, and Viktor Krum in the cage.

They walked over to the cage and up to Headmaster Karakaroff.

" You wanted to see us, dad" Jen said taking off her bag and putting it on the ground.

" Yes. Well many of the young men feel that you and Samantha aren't fit to go to this school." the headmaster said.

" Yea so. I mean we don't care what they think" Sam said.

" Yes that may be the case, but they have challenged you to a duel" the headmaster informed.

" ookay" Jen said.

" Samantha your father sent you these yesterday when he found out about the challenge" the headmaster said.

Victor handed Sam a box. She open the box and found some high-top Chuck Talyors that was covered by goblin-made aurmor. She sat down and put them on and put her boots in the box.

" Why do you need those" Viktor asked.

" You'll see" Sam said with a little chuckle.

" So how do we do this Challenge thing?" Jen asked boredom taking over her voice.

" Well firstly I will pick an opponent for you to fight" Headmaster said. " Then you and the opponent will get into the cage and duel."

" Okay then who are we 'Dueling' " Jen said with a laugh.

" Well Samantha you will be dueling Ashton, he's a seventh year who personally asked to duel you." Headmaster said, with that a boy with black hair that curved to the side, light blue eyes, and kinda masculine walked up.

" Don't worry I won't go to hard on you" Ashton said with a little grin on his face.

" Wow he's cute, I would definitely date him" Jen whispered to Sam.

" For Jennifer I chose Ricky" Headmaster said, with that a boy with a spikey Mohawk, with every spike was a different color and dark green eyes, he had many piecings on his face.

" I hope you don't cry" Ricky said.

" Not cool he's hideous" Jen whispered to Sam.

" Okay boys just don't cry too much when we kick your butts in less thab ten seconds" Sam said

" Now that the opponents are set lets start the challenge. Now the only rule is no killing curses" Headmaster said. " Sam and Ashton you will duel first."

Sam and Ashton stepped into the cage and the door was closed. They stood on each side of the cage. They took a bow and got ready. Ashton shot the first spell.

_" Pertifius Totalus" _He shouted.

Sam lifted her foot and simply blocked the spell by kicking back at Ashton and while he was busy avoiding it she quickly retailated with a "_Stupefy"_ curse which hit him square in the chest. The whole school outside the cage went quiet and all you could hear was Jen in the background cheering Sam. Sam turned to Jen and took a bow.

They opened the cage and Sam walked over to the headmaster and Jen who gave her a big hug. Everyone watched as they took Ashton to the hospital wing. Jen looked over at Ricky and they both got up and walked into the cage. They took a bow and got ready to duel. Jen started off the battle with a "_Impedimenta"_ curse. Ricky dodged it and shot back a "_Pertifius Totalus" _curse, but in a blink of an eye Jen had disappeared and reappear behind Ricky and hit him in the back with a " _Stupefy" _curse.

He fell while Jen walked out of the cage. Sam cheered for Jen and Jen pretended to be a celebrity waving at her fans. All of the school was silent as Sam took off her shoes and put back on her boots. Sam and Jen were talking about the amount of homework that reallly need to complete, as if the challenge never happened.

" Well seeings as Sam and Jen have won their challenges you all have no reason to believe that they are not fit to continue their time at this school" the Headmaster said." you may all go back to your studies."

Everyone got up and went back threw the double doors and to their rooms. Many of the boys ran up to Jen and Sam asking many questions about what just happened.

" Boys, boys please my friend Sam and I would love to answer questions but we have much work to get to. Hey Viktor can we study with guys?" Jen asked.

" Yea sure you two are always welcome in our room." Viktor said.

Jen, Sam, Vikor, Perry, Terry, Ukomotzi, and Mikey went up to the room and started to work and study. Terry, Perry, Sam, and Jen all decided to do their History work first so to get out of the way. It took them about forty-five minutes to finish it. They started on their other work and finished in an hour. When they were done Jen and Sam started to play wizards chess.

" Hey Sam, Jen can we ask you a question?" Terry asked.

" You want to know where we learned to fight like that" Sam said without taking her eyes off the board.

" well yea, I mean I never saw any one fight like that before" Ukomotzi said sitting up on his bed.

" well my dad taught me. Jen?" Sam said

" My mom before she die two months ago" Jen said.

" Well could you give us more detail... gosh!" Mikey said.

" Well I can't my dad said not to" Sam said.

" I don't really like to talk about it" Jen said

" well thats totally lame" Mikey said.

" well what about you guys do you know how to fight or are you all into tea partys" Jen said.

" we don't know how, but my calling it Quidditch and Terry wants to work with animals" Perry said.

" well I want to travel to Japan so I don't have to fight" Ukomotzi said with a shrug.

" I don't know yet but my dad vants me to be a great Quidditch player" Viktor said.

" I want anything that has to do with women." Mikey said.

" wow freaky much Mikey" Sam said.

They sat there until it was time for dinner. They all walked down to the Well and took thier seats. The elves brought them their food and all the boys started to dig in.

" Wow what is it with boys and food, man you guys are pigs gosh" Jen said.

" What we're hungry" Viktor said with a mouth full of mashed potatoes.

At that moment Rick and Ashton walked up to their table.

" Oh hey guys want another beat down." Perry said and all the boys at the table started to laugh.

Ricky gave Perry an evil look that made Perry pretend to be very fascnited in his steak.

" can we help you?" Jen said politely.

" yea we just wanted to know how you guys learned to fight like that?" Ricky said.

" classified" Sam said.

" well whatever it was it was cool" Ricky said.

" yea well I think you cheated and I want a rematch" Ashton said.

" that's cool but I think you should battle Jen and see what she can do" Sam said looking at Jen.

" Hey good idea Sam" Jen said with a chuckle.

" It doesn't matter who I just want a rematch" Ashton said.

" Hey I have an idea how about you get at least... what twenty people or so and all of you can duel the two of us" Jen said looking at Sam and Ashton.

" sounds good to me" Sam said.

" Wait do you think thats a good idea" Viktor said.

" well Ashton here and bet many other people still thinks we shouldn't be here and so I guess we have to prove them wrong...agian" Jen said.

" Well put Jen" Sam said. " just tell us where and when."

" September 21st on the Battle Fields" Ashton said.

" hope your ready" Jen said.

With that Ashton walked off and Ricky followed. Sam and Jen went simple back to eating while everyone at the table looked at them like idoits. Not caring Jen and Sam started talking about how mean Professor Strickland was and what was she going to make them do tomorrow. After dinner Sam and Jen went back up to their room and sat around talking.

" So Sam how did you learn how to fight like that" Jen said take Eddy out of his cage.

" Um... when I was about eight my dad took me outside to this shed and told me to get in. He gave me some shoes with the same aurmor on them. He told me that he was about to throw a Hair shorting charm around in the room and he wanted me to kick it. Well he threw around and I did what he told me and since then he would put me in there for an hour a day and let me kick them around." Sam said.

" wow cruel much" Jen said with a laugh.

" it wasn't cruel it was fun. So what about you" Sam said.

" Oh okay... well actually I inherited it from my mom side of the family. So I would just run around outside with my mom and we'd play games like hide and seek it was fun." Jen said looking outside the window like she could picture it.

" oh... well I was thinkin we could try and learn to work our fighting styles together and be like the best tag team at the school." Sam said with a smile.

" thats not a bad idea. Ashton... whatever his last name is doesn't know what he got himself in" Jen said and Sam bursted out laughimg.

They stayed up until one in the morning talking before going to sleep.

Its been three weeks school started. Jen and Sam have been perfecting their moves and bearly getting threw their classes. They where having lunch when owls started to swarm in from many different directions. They flew over head dropping mail to their rightful owners. There was a big box dropped in front of Sam. When the box fell infront of her most of her food went flying and hit everyone. Jen got the worst with a face full of pudding.

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA look at you face Jen!" Viktor laughed.

" Sam why didn't you move you fucking plate" Jen said whipping her face off.

" Uh sorry I didn't know I would get a big box." Sam said pulling the box off the table and sitting it on the floor.

" Now I have to go and freakin change." Jen said getting up.

" Can you take the box up to the room?" Sam said with a big smile.

Jen looked at Sam with a mean look that said 'No' all over it.

" uh, um... Viktor can you carry it up stairs for me?" Sam said quickly to Viktor.

" sure"

He made a move to get the box but Sam held her hand up to stop him. Sam turned to watch Jen walk through the door.

" Okay lets go" Sam said grabbing her and Viktor's bags.

Sam lead the way up to the room. As they walked up they started to talk.

" Hey so where do you go in the morning. Me and Jen are always wondering." Sam said.

" I go out for my morning run around the Battle Field" Viktor said.

" what time do you get up?" Sam asked.

" 4:00 in the morning" Viktor said dropping the box at the top of the stairs.

" think I could join you my legs seriously need the work out" Sam said.

" sure I don't mind" Viktor said simply.

" what time is it anyway" Sam asked.

" um...crap almost one o'clock" Viktor said.

" um okay here's your bag, you go I have to get this in my room." Sam said.

" okay thanks... See ya Later!" Sam heard Viktor yell back.

" Name" the Lioness said.

" Samantha Hybrid" Sam said and walked in with the box.

Jen was just putting on her shirt when Sam walked in. Jen sat down and put on her boots.

" Jen we have to hurry or we'll be later for Professor Stricklands class" Sam said throwing the box to the side.

" Shit. Grab my bag will ya" Jen said tying up her boot.

Sam grabbed her bag and stood by the door waiting on Jen. They ran out of the room at top speed ( well not Jen she was running at Sam's speed). They had to run across the whole school. They barely made it and took their seats before the professor could notice.


	3. the challenge

**Year one**

**Summer- Fall**

**Chapter Three:**

Jen and Sam made their way back to the towers to start on some their school work which was due in two days. They were almost to their room when a boy that looked to be five years older than them gave Jen a letter.

" what does it say?" Sam asked.

" Um... my dad want to meet with us in the Battle Fields" Jen answered.

They looked at the boy with confusing looks.

" Where's that?" Jen asked.

" I'll take you" He said.

The follow him all the way down under the school. They walked up to these huge double doors. when they open the door they found a huge field it looked like a field in the summer time. Off in the distance there were trees that looked like it made up a forest. there was a pond. The room looked like it never ended. They could also see a feww animals running around. They looked up and they saw that it was even a sky. The looked around and saw the whole school around as cage. There was a group of boys, Headmaster Karakaroff, and Viktor Krum in the cage.

They walked over to the cage and up to Headmaster Karakaroff.

" You wanted to see us, dad" Jen said taking off her bag and putting it on the ground.

" Yes. well many of the young men feel that you and Samantha aren't fit to go to this school." the headmaster said.

" yea so. I mean we don't care what they think" Sam said.

" yes but they have challenged you to a duel" the headmaster informed.

" ookay" Jen said.

" Samantha your father sent you these yesterday when he found out about the challenge" the headmaster said.

Victor handed Sam a box. She open the box and found some high-top Chuck Talyors that was covered by goblin-made aurmor. She sat down and put them on and put her boots in the box.

" vhy do you need those" Viktor asked.

" you'll see" Sam said with a little chuckle.

" so how do we do this Challenge thing?" Jen asked.

" well firstly I will pick an opponent for you to fight" Headmaster said. " Then you and the opponent will get into the cage and duel."

" Okay then who are we 'Dueling' " Jen said with a laugh.

" Well Samantha you will be dueling Ashton, he's a seventh year who personally asked to duel you." Headmaster said, with that a boy with black hair that curved to the side( kinda like Joe Jonas's hair), light blue eyes, and kinda masculine walked up.

" don't worry I won't go to hard on you" Ashton said with a little grin on his face.

" wow he's cute, I would definitely date him" Jen whispered to Sam.

" for Jennifer I chose Ricky" Headmaster said, with that a boy with a spikey Mohawk, with every spike was a different color and dark green eyes, he had many piecings on his face.

" I hope you don't cry" Ricky said.

" not cool he's hideous" Jen whispered to Sam.

" Okay boys just don't cry too much when we kick your butts in less thab ten seconds" Sam said

" Now that the opponents are set lets start the challenge. Now the only rule is no killing curses" Headmaster said. " Sam and Ashton you will duel first."

Sam and Ashton stepped into the cage and the door was closed. They stood on each side of the cage. They took a bow and got ready. Ashton shot the first spell.

_" Pertifius Totalus" _He shouted.

Sam lifted her foot and simply blocked the spell by kicking back at Ashton and while he was busy avoiding it she quickly retailated with a "_Stupefy"_ curse which hit him square in the chest. The whole school outside the cage went quiet and all you could hear was Jen in the background cheering Sam. Sam turned to Jen and took a bow.

They opened the cage and Sam walked over to the headmaster and Jen who gave her a big hug. Everyone watched as they took Ashton to the hospital wing. Jen looked over at Ricky and they both got up and walked into the cage. They took a bow and got ready to duel. Jen started off the battle with a "_Impedimenta"_ curse. Ricky dodged it and shot back a "_Pertifius Totalus" _curse, but in a blink of an eye Jen had disappeared and reappear behind Ricky and hit him in the back with a " _Stupefy" _curse.

He fell while jen walked out of the cage. Sam cheered for Jen and Jen pretended to be a celebrity waving off her fans. All of the school was silent as Sam too off her shoes and put back on her boots. Sam and Jen were laughing and talking as if the challenge never happened.

" Well seeings as Sam and Jen have won their challenges you all have no reason to believe that they are not fit to continue their time at this school" the Headmaster said." you may all go back to your studies."

Everyone got up and went back threw the double doors and to their rooms. Many of the boys ran up to Jen and Sam asking many questions about what just happened.

" boys, boys please my friend Sam and I would love to answer questions but we have much work to get to. Hey Viktor can we study with guys?" Jen asked.

" Yea sure you tvo are alvays velcome in our room." Viktor said.

Jen, Sam, Vikor, Perry, Terry, Ukomotzi, and Mikey went up to the room and started to work and study. Terry, Perry, Sam, and Jen all decided to do their History work first so to get out of the way. It took them about forty-five minutes to finish it. They started on their other work and finished in an hour. When they were done Jen and Sam started to play wizards chess.

" Hey Sam, Jen can we ask you a question?" Terry asked.

" You want to know where we learned to fight like that" Sam said without taking her eyes off the board.

" well yea, I mean I never saw any one fight like that before" Ukomotzi said sitting up on his bed.

" well my dad taught me. Jen?" Sam said

" My mom before she die two months ago" Jen said.

" Well could you give us more detail... gosh!!" Mikey said.

" Well I can't my dad said not to" Sam said.

" I don't really like to talk about it" Jen said

" well thats totally lame" Mikey said.

" well what about you guys do you know how to fight or are you all into tea partys" Jen said.

" we don't know how, but my calling it Quidditch and Terry wants to work with animals" Perry said.

" well I want to travel to Japan so I don't have to fight" Ukomotzi said with a shrug.

" I don't know yet but my dad vants me to be a great Quidditch player" Viktor said.

" I want anything that has to do with women." Mikey said.

" wow freaky much Mikey" Sam said.

They sat there until it was time for dinner. They all walked down to the Well and took thier seats. The elves brought them their food and all the boys started to dig in.

" Wow what is it with boys and food, man you guys are pigs gosh" Jen said.

" vhat ve're hungry" Vikto said with a mouth full of mashed potatoes.

At that moment Rick and Ashton walked up to their table.

" Oh hey guys want another beat down." Perry said and all the boys at the table started to laugh.

Ricky gave Perry an evil look that made Perry pretend to be very fascnited in his steak.

" can we help you?" Jen said politely.

**Author's Note:**

**Yea I wonder what they want to I mean they could want anything, I don't know like rematchs, friendships, or they could just want to be big dodo heads i don't know you tell me. Oh yea I forgot I have to tell you what's next well until next time peps!! LATERS!!**


	4. friens or rivals

**Year 1**

**Summer- Fall**

**Chapter Four: Friend or Rivals**

" can we help you?" Jen asked politely.

" yea we just wanted to know how you guys learned to fight like that?" Ricky said.

" classified" Sam said.

" well whatever it was it was cool" Ricky said.

" yea well I think you cheated and I want a rematch" Ashton said.

" that's cool but I think you should battle Jen and see what she can do" Sam said looking at Jen.

" hey good idea Sam" Jen said with a chuckle.

" it doesn't matter who I just want a rematch" Ashton said.

" Hey I have an idea how about you get at least... what twenty people or so and all of you can duel the two of us" Jen said looking at Sam and Ashton.

" sounds good to me" Sam said.

" vhat do you think that's a good idea" Viktor said.

" well Ashton here and bet many other people still thinks we shouldn't be here and so I guess we have to prove them wrong" Jen said.

" Well put Jen" Sam said. " just tell us where and when."

" September 21st on the Battle Fields" Ashton said.

" hope your ready" Jen said.

With that Ashton walked off and Ricky followed. Sam and Jen went simple back to eating while everyone at the table looked at them like idiots. Not care Jen and Sam started talking about how mean Professor Strickland was and what was she going to make them do tomorrow. After dinner Sam and Jen went back up to their room and sat around talking.

" so Sam sow did you learn how to fight like that" Jen said take Eddy out of his cage.

" Um... when I was about eight my dad took me outside to this shed and told me to get in. He gave me some shoes with the same armor on them. He told me that he was about to throw a Hair shorting charm around in the room and he wanted me to kick it. Well he threw around and I did what he told me and since then he would put me in there for an hour a day and let me kick them around." Sam said.

" wow cruel much" Jen said with a laugh.

" it wasn't cruel it was fun. So what about you" Sam said.

" Oh okay... well actually I inherited it from my mom side of the family. So I would just run around outside with my mom and we'd play games like hide and seek it was fun." Jen said looking outside the window like she could picture it.

" oh... well I was thinking we could try and learn to work our fighting styles together and be like the best tag team at the school." Sam said with a smile.

" that's not a bad idea. Ashton... whatever his last name is doesn't know what he got himself in" Jen said and Sam burst out laughing.

They stayed up until one in the morning talking before going to sleep.

--

**(Skipped to September 14th)**

Its been three weeks school started. Jen and Sam have been perfecting their moves and bearly getting threw their classes. They where having lunch when owls started to swarm in from many different directions. They flew over head dropping mail to their rightful owners. There was a big box dropped in front of Sam. When the box fell infront of her most of her food went flying and hit everyone. Jen got the worst with a face full of pudding.

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA look at you face Jen!" Perry laughed.

" Sam why didn't you move you fucking plate" Jen said whipping her face off.

" Uh sorry I didn't know I would get a big box." Sam said pulling the box off the table and sitting it on the floor.

" Now I have to go and freakin change." Jen said getting up.

" Can you take the box up to the room?" Sam said with a big smile.

Jen looked at Sam with a mean look that said 'No' all over it.

" uh, um... Viktor can you carry it up stairs for me?" Sam said quickly to Viktor.

" sure"

He made a move to get the box but Sam held her hand up to stop him. Sam turned to watch Jen walk through the door.

" Okay lets go" Sam said grabbing her and Viktor's bags.

Sam lead the way up to the room. As they walked up they started to talk.

" Hey so where do you go in the morning. Me and Jen are always wondering." Sam said.

" I go out for my morning run on the Battle Field" Viktor said.

" what time do you get up?" Sam asked.

" four o'clock in the morning" Viktor said dropping the box at the top of the stairs.

" think I could join you my legs seriously need the work out" Sam said.

" sure I don't mind" Viktor said simply.

" what time is it anyway" Sam asked.

" um...crap almost four o'clock" Viktor said.

" um okay here's your bag, you go I have to get this in my room." Sam said.

" okay thanks... See ya Later!!" Sam heard Viktor yell back.

" Name" the Lioness said.

" Samantha Hybrid" Sam said and walked in with the box.

Jen was just putting on her shirt when Sam walked in. Jen sat down and put on her boots.

" Jen we have to hurry or we'll be later for Professor Strickland class" Sam said throwing the box to the side.

" Shit. Grab my bag will ya" Jen said tying up her boot.

Sam grabbed her bag and stood by the door waiting on Jen. They ran out of the room at top speed ( well not Jen she was running at Sam's speed). They had to ran across the whole school. They barely made it and took their seats before they thought the professor noticed that they were almost late.

" Samantha Hybrid and Jennifer Karakaroff detention tonight a eight o'clock, my office" Professor Strickland said while writing something down on the board.

Sam and Jen's mouth fell wide open.

--

**( Later on in Detention)**

Jen and Sam were in detention for two hour now. They were rewriting Professor Strickland records. Most of the records were so old that you could barely read what was on them and many looked like chicken scratch. When ten-thirty came around the Professor aloud them to leave. They made their way up to their room seeings as they missed dinner. On their way up they passed Perry and Terry' s room. As soon as they passe the door it was jerked open and there stood the twins.

" Hey why are you guys up so late" Sam said.

" we were waiting on you guys" Perry said.

" Why?" Jen asked.

" We knew you guys weren't going to make it to dinner so we got you guys this" Terry said giving them a bag full of food.

" thanks guys I'm starving" Jen said grabbing the bag and ran up to the room.

" gods she is such a pig... nite guys" Sam said follow Jen up the stairs.

When Sam got up the stairs to their room Jen was on her bed fast asleep in less than thirty seconds. Sam walked over to her bed and went to sleep right next to Jen and was sleep in less than two minutes.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey all you reader hope you like this chapter although I really don't but I still think it's kinda cool. the next chapter should be cool cuz the Challenge is finally here. Well until next time!! SEE YA!! **


	5. the challenge: student to student

**Year 1**

**Summer- Fall**

**Chapter 5: The Challenge**

Ever since detention Sam and Jen have been trying to get to all their class on time. Sam, Jen Viktor, Otaku, Mikey, Terry, and Perry have been hanging alot and joking around and just having more fun even though Sam and Jen has that Challenge comming up in less than a day.

" so how do you guys feel?" Terry asked as he ate one of the chocolates that Sam was sharing.

" feel about what?" Jen said reaching for another choclate.

" the Challenge I mean it's practically tomoorow" Terry said.

" well I'm not nervous or scared if thats what you mean, what about you Sam?" Jen asked looking over to where Sam and Viktor were sitting.

" Sam!..... Sam!....... SAM!!!!!!" Jen practically yelled.

" um yea what was the question" Sam asked with a funny look on her face.

" Viktor could you please stop flirting with my girlfriend" Mikey said putting an arm over Sam's shoulder.

" Mikey how many times do I have to tell you, we are not dating." Sam said removing his arm.

" that's what you say now" Mikey said wiggling his eyebrows.

" Gosh Mikey you have a problem" Jen said.

" Jen you know you want me too." Mikey said.

" yea really Micheal keep dreaming" Jen said.

" hey Mark..... oh I mean Otaku" Sam quickly corrected.

" yea." Otaku said looking up from his book.

" could you at least put that book down and indulge in our conversation please." Sam said taking his comic.

" but i was at the good part" Otaku complained like a five year old.

" you can get it back later" Sam said.

" fine" Otaku said crossing his arms over his chest.

They all sat around and continued to joke and play around until twevle when they all decided to go to bed. They all went to their rooms. Sam and Jen went to their room and Jen went instantly to sleep. Sam sat up and looked over at Jens bed.

" Jen you awake?" Sam asked and was answered by silence.

On her lap Maddy was curled up into a ball and fast asleep one her lap. Sam laid back down and looked up at the ceiling. She turn over and tried to go to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around eight in the morning Sam got up and quietly got dressed in some baller shorts and a t-shirt. She grabbed a pair of old sneakers and made her way out of the room. When she was out side the room she slipped on her sneakers the made her way down to The Fields. When she made it down there she walked over to one of the trees and started to stretch. She looked around and took at deep breathe and started of on a jog. She ran all the way down to the forest where she stopped.

" BOO!!" some one scared her from behind.

She instictively elbow them in the gut. The person kneeled over with a groan. Sam turn to see that it was Viktor.

" Shit what the hell was that." Viktor said angrily.

" Sorry... instinct" Sam said tentatively. " why are you here anyways."

" I always come here for a early morning run" Viktor said standing up straighter but still rubbing his stomach.

" Oh... so do you want have a race which I bet I'll win." Sam said happily.

" So on" Viktor said.

They got ready.

" 1... 2....3.....GO!!!" Sam yelled.

And they were off Sam was in the lead. Sam had a big grin on her face until she felt herself falling seeing as she tripped over a rock. Sam went sliding a foot or two before she ran over to Sam who sat up and was holding her right hand.

" are you alright?" Viktor asked.

" Does it look like I'm alright.? I think i broke my wrest." Sam said.

" Oh man lets get you to the infirmary. can you walk?" Viktor lifted her up and walked with her to the infirmary.

" you idiot i broke my wrist not my leg of course i can walk." Sam said sarcastically.

They mad there way of to the infirmary in silence until the came to the main staircase an dJen spotted them.

"Sam where you I got so worried when i didnt see you upstairs where did you go." Jen said runnign over to her and hitting Sam's broken wrist causing her to faint from the pain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry I haven't updated. iIve just been busy with many different things like School and work. I have like 5 different projects due in one week and then I have my part time job on the weekends which leaves me no time to myself and finisjhing this chap was a ltte frre time that i had, but i will try to update more.**


End file.
